


Best Friend Sex

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter References, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need to watch those movies more often."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



> Written for a request received during my 'happy hour' opening, this is just a very short piece about two very big nerds, who happened to be dating their best friend, and also have Strong Opinions on Harry Potter ships. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

_“You need us, Harry.”_

_“I never realized how beautiful this place was…”_

Onscreen, music swelled and the scene expanded as the camera panned out, leaving the characters to look off into the distance. Only half paying attention, Marco smiled, stretching as he moved to reach for the case that held the next dvd. He and Jean were nearing the end of their annual weekend Harry Potter marathon, and it was about this time that Jean usually lost interest and fell asleep.

This year though, Jean seemed particularly intrigued with something, even if it wasn't exactly what was happening on the screen.

“I used to ship them, you know.” From his place settled half-reclining beside him on the couch, he prodded Marco with his foot, motioning toward the television, where only Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were present in the scene. “When I was younger. Then I got older and just wasn't feelin' it, 'cause obviously she had it bad for Ron, and I wanted that girl to be happy. I liked her ending up with Ron in the books, but the movies fucked that up big time.”

“I agree,” Marco chuckled, reaching out to squeeze Jean’s ankle affectionately. “But I also like Hermione with Ginny.”

“Ooh, lesbian witches, I'm here for it.” Jean smirked. He sat up, bumping knuckles against Marco's arm. “Only if Ron gets to bang Harry, though.”

Tugging at Jean until he could coax him into his lap, Marco abandoned the stack of movie cases beside them. They could finish their marathon later, when Jean stopped being so cute. “You like that better than Harry and Draco?” He asked, grinning as he slid arms around Jean’s waist. "That was one that I liked. Even had fan art saved to my computer. Think dad would've died, if he'd found it. But you like Harry with Ron better, huh?" Jean nodded, and wriggled himself around, all knees and elbows until he settled again, facing Marco this time, returning the favor with arms winding around Marco’s neck.

“Obviously!” He scoffed. “Best friends gettin' together just _gets_ me, man. You know that.” At that, he lost some of his usual bravado, looking down at Marco with genuine sweetness in his expression. It only lasted a moment though, before it was replaced by the mischief Marco was all too familiar with. “Besides, everyone thinks Harry and Draco would have such hot sex, but sex is always smokin’ when you _know_ a guy like Harry and Ron know each other. Right, baby?” He pushed a hand through Marco’s hair, smile widening as Marco’s eyes fluttered closed. “Plus - dorm room sex, man. That could be some kinky shit.”

“Mm, do tell.” Marco hummed. In his lap, Jean shifted, dropping his hips to push flush against Marco’s, rolling them slowly. Leaning down to whisper, he nipped at the shell of Marco’s ear, tugging just enough to send a jolt through Marco’s system, making his intentions very clear.

“How about I do more than tell?”

Ten minutes later, Marco found himself tied to their four post bed frame, a striped silk tie binding his hands just tightly enough to keep them in place. He watched Jean pull another, identical tie from his own drawer, and despite the shiver that went down his spine at the sight, he couldn't help grinning, remembering the year they'd purchased both ties at a local Harry Potter fan convention. Jean noticed him smiling, and stuck his tongue out in response, never losing his enthusiasm as he crawled up the bed and blindfolded him with the tie.

“No peeking, mister,” he teased, and Marco nodded, biting his lip as he felt Jean’s weight leave the bed. He loved being bound, being blindfolded, being held back in some way, and knowing just how much fun Jean was having while indulging him in that only heightened his remaining senses. The sound of Jean’s clothing hitting the floor was impossible to mistake, as was the feeling of him crawling back onto the bed. Marco held his breath, waiting.

The sharp crack of a bottle of lubricant popping open was loud against the relative quiet of their bedroom, and Marco wiggled his hips in anticipation. He assumed Jean would be rough with him, given the fact that he was already tied up. They had an unspoken sense of trust in one another, but he knew Jean well enough to know that he would look for consent at least once more before throwing them into something hard and fast, even if it was easily understood that Marco wanted him. If nothing else, the way he desperately rolled his hips up into the air betrayed _exactly_ what he wanted, as he lay there rutting against nothing, subconsciously searching for friction against the hardness straining the fabric of his boxers. Still, Jean took his time, and Marco wondered if he was waiting for spoken agreement.

But before he could say a word, Jean eased his hands down Marco’s sides, over his hips and thighs, hooking fingers beneath the waistband of his shirts to drag them along.

“You ready for some best friend sex?” Jean laughed, his voice lower than it had been just moments before. Marco couldn't help laughing, even as he nodded furiously.

“Seems like a strange concept,” he snorted, breath hitching a bit at the warmth of Jean’s hands on him, “You think all best friends do this?”

Jean laughed, a sound that raised chills across Marco’s bare skin, as his warm breath ghosted along Marco’s thigh, moving closer to where Marco really wanted his mouth. “Only if they're smart. God knows adding the ‘boy’ to the ‘friend’ was the smartest thing I ever did with you.”

“Thought this was gonna be some crazy, kinky sex, though. You’re getting awfully feelsy on me, baby.” Marco grinned, though he could only hold it for a moment, as Jean’s talented tongue found its way to the head of his cock. Marco rolled his hips up, looking for more, only to have them pushed back down again.

“That's the thing,” Jean said between swipes of his tongue, “Kinky shit and best friend sex? Gonna show you that they can be the same thing.”

Marco smiled, biting down around a satisfied groan as Jean’s mouth returned to work on him.

“We need to watch those movies more often.”


End file.
